This Love
by DivergenttRunner
Summary: This is a combination of my two previously deleted FanFics. Tris is moving back to Chicago after three years. What happens when she sees a boy who looks a lot like her 'dead lover' at her birthday bash? Read to find out. FourTris all the way! Support! XD (Final Edited.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a combination of two of my previously deleted stories.**

 **ALWAYS & Dear Diary,**

 **I decided to call this FanFic This Love.**

 **Hope you all will like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 (This Love)  
**

 **Tris POV**

Dear Diary,

Today we are moving back to Chicago. Uriah and I just finished packing our stuff.I'll miss staying at Lake Michigan. It was my home for three years. Now, I'm 15 and he will be 16 today because it was his birthday yesterday. My birthday is tomorrow and I'm having a big birthday bash. Our cousin Zeke Prior, is planning the whole thing. He loves me as much as he loves himself. He says that I will always be his favorite baby cousin. Well diary, I'll most probably see you in a few days after I finish unpacking. I'm packing you up now, so bye.

* * *

"Yo! Uri! Done yet?" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Yeah! Jeez. Calm down." he screams back louder, making me jump.

"Come down! So we can go for breakfast before heading out!" I say back.

"Ok! Coming!" he says back.

 **(AT THE RESTAURANT. BUBBLEGUM)**

" I was talking to Caleb just now." Uriah says breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah? What did he say?" I ask.

" He says that he is gonna call in sick at University to come see us." he replies.

" Imagine if mom and dad found out." I say smiling.

Our parents are very strict about our education. That is why me and Uriah are always getting good grades. Even if we take AP classes, we still get highest in our classes. We are tied in most subjects, but not our individual attitudes. I'm quiet, calm and patient. My twin is not, he is the complete opposite of me. But, when it comes to studies, he does not play a fool. Even though, our parents work in the entertainment industry, they still spend time to discipline us. Even though I'm the youngest, they don't love me the most or love me the least. They love us all equally. My brother Caleb is the smartest one of all three of us. He is like the brains of our family. He got top honors and got to skip a year in high school. He is the youngest student to enter Havard University. He is my idol and I look up to him a lot.

* * *

It took us four hours and 17 minutes to reach Chicago. We were driving our own cars. I drive a Black 2014 Lotus Evora , but I'm getting a 2015 Ford Mustang for my birthday (yay!) Uriah drives a BMW i8. Our butler Roger drives the Escalade with our maids who were with us at our Lake Michigan house. When we reached Chicago, I was so tired. We have been driving for four hours straight with two stops for fuel and snacks. But, when we reached our new mansion **(too small to be a house)** , my tiredness seemed to have vanished completely. It was huge, beautiful and really really white. There is like an acre of land around the property, which is so cool because, it makes it easier to train. There is also a volleyball court **(compliments of my parents)** which is so sweet. I play volleyball and sprint. I make a mental note to thank my parents. When I open the door, I see_. I shriek with delight.

* * *

 **Ok, so who do you think _ - this is?**

 **Review please.**

 **Till next time.**

 **izzy**

 **Instagram: (4 z's and 4'y's)**

 **Review Goal: 4**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Tris POV**

"Christina!" I shriek with delight.

"Tris! I missed you!" Christina Kravitz says while engulfing me into a hug.

"Trust me.I missed you more. With all that was going on the last time. I needed you more than ever. So, thank you. For being my friend." I say on the verge of tears.

" Hey, Tris Prior you listen to me right now. I will never leave you. I won't even think about it. So, don't worry. I will always be there for you no matter rain or shine. Ok?" she says sternly

"Yeah. Sorry. Had to make sure." I say hugging her again.

"Ok. Ok. Enough of this sad crap. Let's go shopping and get you ready for your birthday bash tomorrow. How about that?" she says eyes twinkling.

"Sure. But, let me change first. I wanna shower too. I smell."I answer her.

"Ok. How about this we'll meet at the mall in about an hour from now. Which will be 3:15. Deal?" she suggests.

"Deal. See you later." I say before running up in to my room.

Our house has four floors minus the basement. The First floor is the biggest floor. There is a Movie Room, Living Room, a HUGE Kitchen, Dining Room, Maids Rooms and Roger's Room. The basement is the gaming room. The second floor is Uriah's,Zeke's, and Caleb's Room. The third floor is my parents room and the fourth floor is my room. My room is the second biggest. There are two shelves of books. The shelves reach the ceiling. One big walk-in closet, full of clothes because my mom designs clothes for a living. She has her own clothing brand called Divergent Prior. A queen size bed. The feature wall is painted words 'Fear God Alone' is painted on that wall in white. There are a few of my Van Gogh replicas hung on the other wall. Also a picture, of me and him posing stupidly in front of The Twin Towers in Malaysia . I stare at it for awhile.

*FLASHBACK*

"Why aren't we dating,Tris?" he asks.

"You have never asked?" I retort laughing nervously.

"Um...sowouldyouliketobemygirlfriend?" he mumbles unaudibly.

"What? I can't hear you." I say on purpose eventhough I heard it clearly.

"I said: Will you be my GIRLFRIEND?" he says enunciating the last part.

I giggle and say " What's in it for me?"

"This." he answers taking my face in to his hands and kissing me fully on the lips.

We pull apart after awhile catching our breaths.

"I'll accept your offer." I finally say.

"Too irresistible aren't I?" he jokes.

"Oh, you're irresistible alright." I say before pulling him in for another kiss.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I snap out of my daydream when I hear someone knocking on my room door.

"Come in!" I say.

My parents open the door.

"Hey, Beatrice."my mom says.

"Hi, mom." I say while running over to her to hug her.

While I'm hugging my mom, my dad breaks the silence.

"Hey, no hugs for me?" my dad says pouting.

"Never in my dreams I would push away that offer." I say laughingly then hugging my dad tightly.

After they leave, I shower and change into a black crop top that says 'bruh' in white wordings and my black skinny jeans. I wear the necklace that he gave me on my 14th birthday. It has a ring as the pendant. He had the words 'T+T forever carved on it. He confessed to me and we had our first kiss on that day, my birthday.

I wear my white converse, grab my bag and head out.

* * *

 **The Birthday Bash will be in the next chapter.**

 **Till next time.**

 **izzy**

 **Instagram: (4 z's 4 y's)**

 **Review Goal: 5**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. So there are only four reviews but great ones. So here is the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Tris POV**

Dear Diary,

So today is my birthday and my idiotic eldest brother gave you to me. My favorite cousin Zeke is throwing a big birthday bash just for me. I love him and he loves me so it all works out. The only person I wish that would be here is him. I miss him lots. I somehow or rather feel that he is still alive. That he did not die in an car accident last year. Meh. How I wish that he is still here. So, enough of the sad crap. Let's get to my outfit for tonight I'm wearing a black sequined dress that reaches to my ankles. It has a slit at the side of the dress starting from my thigh. Its a halter neck dress. Guess who picked it for me? My bro! Not the older one. The one that is stupider. Yes, my twin. Uriah Prior. He bought me a diamond bracelet to go with my dress which is also my birthday gift from him. Yes, he is that rich. I'm feeling excited. My birthday bash is gonna be held at a hotel ballroom. My parents own the hotel. Its called Divergent Loft. My other cousin Peter is a marvelous caterer so he is sponsoring the food. The decorations and DJ are all sponsored by my parents. Its a mask ball. Wooo... fancy... haha I'm actually talking to myself. I mean to you Diary. Oh, whatevs. I'm gonna go get ready now. Talk to you later.

I shut the book and lock it into my drawer. I play ' Stay With Me ' by Sam Smith before stripping and going into the bath.

I arrive at the hotel. I drove the Mustang my parents bought me. I come out of the car and put my mask on. Time to party.

 **I'm sorry this was such a short chapter. I promise to write longer the next time. And also reveal who the mystery man is.**

 **izzy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holidays are here. But my laptop at home is down. So I have to go to my mom's office to use the computer.**

 **Shit. Anyway,replies and appreciation will be at the bottom.**

 **Love you guys.**

 **Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns DIVERGENT.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Tris POV**

I walk in to the hotel entrance and see that Zeke is waiting for me. He is wearing a tux with a bow tie instead of a tie. The color of his bow tie is pink. Shocking pink. I laugh at the sight of him.

"Well, hello my lady. Shall we?" he says giving me his arm.

"We shall." I say in a posh british accent.

I slide my hand into his arm while he leads the way to the ballroom. When we enter, everyone is silent. Suddenly there is a huge round of applause and some wolf whistles here and there. I laugh nervously at the sight.

"Come on." Zeke urges me down the steps.

After awhile the clapping stops and everyone is looking at the podium. My parents are standing there about to give a speech.

"Today is our darling twins's Birthday Uriah and Tris.(a round of applause) She was the easiest kid I took care of compared to her brothers. He was the naughtiest one of all of them. But, they grew up to be well-disciplined and we are proud of them. Tris, I know we have been hard on you to score well academically and also in sports but, we did it for you and your brothers own good. So, have fun today cause you guys will only be 16 once. Love you guys!" my mom said.

"Love you too mom!" I shout to her and everyone starts laughing.

* * *

The excitement dies down after a while and everyone is socializing. I walk around to find the gang. I find them near the bar. The bar unfortunately does not serve alcohol. But, they do serve every type of soft drinks. I got an apple flavored Barbican and join the group.

Everyone is all dressed up. Even with their masks on I can recognize who is who except one person. A guy. He is talking to Zeke. He is well-built, looking at his hands I think he plays either volleyball or basketball. Curiosity gets the better of me. I walk over to them and say hi.

"Yo, Zeke. Been looking for you. Who is he?" I ask.

"He is my friend. He will be joining the school next week next week. His name is Four." Zeke tells me.

"Four, Tris. Tris, Four." He says introducing us.

I shake hands with him and find the feeling of his hands vaguely familiar. I look at him in the eye and see that is a peculiar shade of blue. Its mesmerizing and weirdly familiar.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I ask unable to stop myself.

"I don't think so. I've never seen you before." He says avoiding my eyes.

His voice. It sounds like his voice. Tobias's voice. No, that can't be. He is dead. He died in a car accident. Died on the way to the hospital. But, I never saw his body. never once. Could it be him? No. NO WAY. Beatrice Amber Prior, he is dead and he will never come back. Get over it.

I excuse myself and go to the powder room. I splash water on my face, redo my make up and walk out of the powder room feeling better.

When I arrive back at the ballroom, I see them slow dancing to 'Marvin Gaye' by Charlie Puth Ft. Meghan Trainor. I walk to the bar and see Mr. Nice Eyes observing them. I go up to him.

"Why aren't you out there dancing?" I ask.

"No partner. Till now." He answers.

"Now?" I ask.

"May I have this dance?" He asks holding his hand out.

"You may." I giggle.

He places his hands on my waist and I put my hands around his neck. We stayed this way, no talking , just staring into each others eyes.

(Telepathically)( **BOLD: TRIS** ) ( _ITALIC: HIM)_

 **You have nice eyes you know.**

 _Been told. I like your hair. Its smells of lavender's._

 **My shampoo. Can you hear me? Like telepathically?**

 _Yeah I can Tris. Or shall I say Beatrice?_

I move away from him.

"What?" I say.

 **I took the telepathic idea from Maze Runner. Teresa and Thomas. But its not like implanted or anything. Its their previous love for each other that makes them what they are. Yes, Four is Tobias. Tobias is Four.**

 **Reviews.**

 **petite-yoyo: Yeah. You just read it. XD Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **alexandragsharples: I daydream A LOT. Ideas come floating into my brain sometimes. So I will write it in my book and create a story. Then, when I have the time I'll publish it here. Try it. Maybe it'll work for you. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **46alltheway: Thank You. Appreciate it. Hope you like this chapter.**

 **Sam (Guest): Nah. Caleb is their eldest brother. Hope you enjoyed the story so far!**

 **Lily (Guest): Here is your update! Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Love you guys to the max.**

 **Till next time.**

 **izzy**

 **Review Goal: 10,Please?**

 **XD.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I'm Back. Anyways, here is your awaiting chapter.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Four's/Tobias's POV**

Ipull her back to me gently.

 _Hey. Its ok. But,if you want to know how I know your full name meet me tomorrow at 1 at the Pit._

I channel these words through my thoughts. I kiss her cheek before I leave her standing there.

 **Tris's POV**

I stand there in the middle of the dance floor feeling dumbfounded. He has the ability to talk to me telepathically like Tobias. He had that exact same ability. We had so much chemistry that we could understand each other even without saying anything. It was a gift to us from above and we used it wisely. Then it hit me like a rock. Four is Tobias. Tobias is Four. To figure out why he is STILL ALIVE. I need to meet him tomorrow. I feel parched all of the sudden so,I walk to the bar and request a glass of water. I drink it in one gulp and request another glass. I see Christina approaching the bar when I am finishing the third glass of water I requested.

"Yo! What happen to you? I saw you and Four dancing just now and the next minute you guys were gone! What's up?" she says.

"Hey, I need to tell you something but first you have to swear to god that you won't tell anyone till I confirm." I reply.

"I swear on Rose's life. What is it?" she swears.

"I think Tobias is alive." I say softly.

"What? No, Tris. He isn't alive and you know it." she says shaking her head.

"But we never saw his body remember? We never did! We went to the funeral, but it was too late they already 'cremated' him!" I exclaim.

"What prove do you have that he is still alive?" she sighs.

"Four. Four is Tobias and Tobias is Four. I heard speak to me telepathically Christina. The only person that I know of can do that is Four. You know I'm telling you the truth there is no way I'm making this up. He said my name. Not Tris. Beatrice Christina, Beatrice. How would a person whom I barely know know my real name? My parents called me Tris during the speech. So there is no way he can know. And, no Zeke didn't tell him my real name." I finish breathlessly.

I can see her brain processing what I just said. She finally speaks up after a few moments.

"Ok. Let's say what you said is true. How are you gonna find out? Whether or not Four is Tobias?" she says crossing her arms.

"He told me to meet him at the pit tomorrow at 1. Can you please come with me?"I plead.

"Fine. But if, IF Four is not Tobias we are gonna drop this matter and let 'Tobias' rest in peace. Deal?" she holds out her hand for me to shake it.

"Deal." I agree and shake her hand.

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

I get up and decided to go for a jog. I put on sweats and wear my favorite Adidas sports shoes.

I run and run. Without thinking of it, I ran to our spot. The tree. We had our first kiss there. He told me he loved me there. We carved our names on the tree bark. T+T. The memories keep flooding in and tears starts spilling.

I remember talking to him before he 'got into an accident'. He said:" No matter what Tris Amber Prior, no matter what happens I will always be there for you. Do you hear me?Always."

At that time when he said it I dismissed it like it was some kind of joke. Like I will never lose him. When I got the news that he was involved in a car accident, I stopped whatever I was doing and those exact words came floating back into my mind. I was devastated. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat , I couldn't do anything. I just cried and cried till I had no more tears to spill. It took me four months to really accept that he was 'gone'.But now that I found him I find it hard to ever forgive him. I know I should hear him out first but does he even know what I went through? I moved yo Lake Michigan because there were too many memories of him here.

* * *

I dress up at around 1230. I wear a white T-Shirt that says 'Love is Pain' and a pair of washed out ripped jeans. I put my phone, wallet,car keys, gum, lipstick and house keys into a black casual clutch. I put on a pair of high-cut black Chuck-Taylors (Converse). I brush out my hair put it into a high ponytail and head out.

I reach The Pit at about 1258 I walk into the restaurant and see Four or Tobias sitting at the table furthest from prying ears and eyes. I wonder why.

"Hey. Tris. Thanks for agreeing to meet me." he says pulling my chair out.

"Just get to the point already." I say with no emotions.

"Getting to the point." he says with a deep voice.

 **Ok. Hello! I might be writing the next chapter for you guys later maybe. MAYBE. Hahaha.**

 **Review.**

 **petite-yoyo: Thanks for the vote of confidence! Hope you like this chapter.**

 **Till Next Time. Bye!**

 **izzy**

 **Review Goal: 10 ... PLEASE?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok. Here is your awaiting chapter as promised.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Tris POV**

 **BOLD: Tobias/Four ||** _Italic: Tris_ (Telepathically)

 **I will tell you after we order. Can we order?**

I was about to decline and make him get straight to the point when Christina arrives.

"Hey, guys! Sorry I was late. I was running some errands. Ordered yet? I'm famished. Let's see." she says while picking up the menu.

 **What the hell? I thought we were supposed to be alone?**

 _Well, Christina knew Tobias as well as I did. So, I invited her to our little meetup._

 **Fine. But, she has to keep everything we talk about a secret cause if she doesn't I'm in danger.**

 _Danger? What kind of danger?_

 **Tell you later. Let's order** **first**

"Are you guys seriously talking telepathically in front of me?" she questions.

I give her the 'later look'.

"Jerks." she mutters under her breath before turning her attention back to the menu.

The waiter comes and we order. I order a double cheese burger with fries and a large coke. Four orders a cheeseburger extra pickles and a medium-sized coke light, four ice cubes.

 ***FLASHBACK***

" Hey wanna guess what I'm ordering?" Tobias asks.

"Let's see. Cheeseburger extra pickles no fries cause you find them to greasy but you always steal some of mine anyway and a medium-sized coke light with only exactly four ice cubes." I say from memory.

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

They have the same character. He orders the same kind of food. But, is it really him?

After the waiter goes, Christina speaks up.

"Are you really Tobias? The only Tobias I know is dead. Gone." she states.

"No. The Tobias you know is still here. I know for a fact that you love shopping. You have been dating Will for 4 years ever since the first day in high school. I know that you and Will did it at my house during one of the summer holidays cause I barged in on you guys. I was there for you when you and Will fought. You cried and cried till you fell asleep. The next day you guys were back together again. Do I need to tell you anything else?" he rattles.

"Yeah. I want you to tell me what song did we sing to when we were driving to the Beach during spring break?" she says quietly.

"Summer Nights." he answers.

By the look that Christina is giving whatever he just said is turning out to be true.

The silence is broken when the waiter comes with our food.

They serve Christina first. Once her plate touches the table she starts digging in.

We eat a little while after she starts.

We eat in an uncomfortable silence.

After we finish eating, I start asking questions.

"What did you mean by you will be in danger if anyone finds out? Why?" I ask.

"Ok. Let me start from the beginning." he says.

And he goes.

"My father was abusive. He hit me a lot. Especially when he is drunk. He hits me when he misses mom. He blames me for her disappearance. One day, things got out of hand. He hit me harder than he used to. I eventually passed out. He freaked out I guess. He called Tori and left me there. I told Tori what happen and she agreed to help me disappear. But, I had to sacrifice. I had to sacrifice our relationship,Tris."

 **I'm sorry I had to do that to our relationship. But, I had to or he would have hurt you. And I didn't want that to happen. Because I love you. Do you understand?**

 _Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can trust you. I will ask you this question for me to make sure you are Tobias._

 **Shoot.**

 _Where did we go for our FIRST date and where did we have our first kiss?_

 **We went to the Carnival in Town. The Carnival was only held once a year. You hinted to me no less than 5 times that you wanted to go to the Carnival. When I got the tickets, you were so excited that you talked my ear off about it. We had our first official kiss at the Tree. Our spot. We stopped there to look at the stars. You said you wanted to count the stars, see how many of them were they.**

My tears starts to spill is here. Tobias is here very very much alive. He is not dead after all. And I like it. I love it. But,I don't show it cause I don't want him to jump to conclusions. Should I forgive him? Can I?

* * *

 **Can she?**

 **You decide. Review your decision.**

 **Review.**

 **petite-yoyo: Hahaha. SO sorry . Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **PMakepeace98: One of the fans of your writings here! XD. Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Love all of you who are reading and giving continuous support!**

 **Till next time!**

 **izzy**

 **Review Goal: 14 (just Four more Reviews when I wake ?)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys for all the support!**

 **Feeling very happy right now!**

 **Here you go, Chapter 7 baby!**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Tris POV**

Dear Diary,

I am at home now with Christina eating a pint of Baskin Robbins ice-cream we bought on the way back from the meet up with Tobias. I decided that I would forgive him but that doesn't mean that I am happy. The fact that because of Tobias's father, Marcus 'Bullshit' Eaton we had to ruin our perfectly good relationship. And to be honest, it doesn't take seconds to mend relationships like ours. It takes A LOT of time. I missed him and I am kind of happy that he is alive. Hehehe. We exchanged numbers just now, no big deal. No, its a BIG DEAL! It kind of feels like we are falling in love all over again and its a nice feeling. An awesome one. XD. Christina is nagging me right now. Ugh! Not to mention the fact that I have to go shopping with her before school starts which is two days away. Its gonna be hell. Know I kinda hope that Tobias would ask me out on a date before school starts. I mean I don't mind him asking me out even after what we have been through. Oh, what the hell. OK. I need to go now. My ear is falling off. Literally. BYE! Pray for my ear!

I shut my book and put it away.

* * *

 **Tobias POV _(Surprise!)_**

Today is the first day of school. I'm gonna start at Dauntless High today. I'm excited and happy which is kind of weird considering how much I hate school. I guess it is because Tris is gonna be there. I texted her just now asking whether she wanted to grab breakfast together. She hasn't texted me back yet. Was it a bad idea? Well, it is too late now. I check my phone and see that she replied. YES! She agreed! I jump up and down literally. I grab my jacket, my school bag and my car keys then I rush out of the house. I drive my blue Ford Mustang 2015 **(A/N Sounds familiar?)** down to Tori's Cafe where I'm meeting her. I find a parking next to a Ford Mustang 2015 but a black one. Huh. Coincidence. I walk in to the Cafe wave to Tori at the counter and see Tris sitting in a booth all by herself.

"Hey, Tris." I say sitting down opposite of her. I think I shocked her with my presence because she looks taken aback.

"Oh...Hey..hey Tobias." she stutters, so cute! **(A/N I cringed writing this part. So cheesy!)**

After a little while of awkward silence, I decided to make the first move.

"So..." we say in unison. She starts giggling. God, I miss it. Her laugh, her giggle, her voice, but mostly her touch.

 **BOLD: Tobias/Four ||** _Italic: Tris_ (Telepathically)

 **So you ordered yet?**

 _No. I was waiting for you. Didn't want to eat alone, ya know?_

I chuckle.

 **Yeah. I know. So what are you ordering?**

 _Care to take a guess?_

 **Let's see bacon, eggs, toast and baked beans. Coffee two sugar, two milk.**

 _You would most probably get toast lightly buttered, three pieces of bacon and two eggs extra runny. You take your coffee with only half a packet of sugar because one whole packet makes it too sweet and half a packet is just right._

 **Right on the spot!**

We order and while waiting for our order we continue talking telepathically and verbally.

After finishing our breakfast, we pay and get out of the Cafe. We stand at the parking lot talking for we realize what time it was we stop talking and head off to our cars. I expected her to walk the other way where a BMW is parked but she is following me.

"Why are you following me?" I ask with a grin on my face.

"My car is there. And no I'm not following you! Why would I? Are you following me?" she says pointing to the Mustang next to mine.

"That Mustang is yours?" I ask.

"Yep. That's my baby. My parents gave it to me on my birthday." she says with her whole face lighted up.

" Well, the car next to your 'baby' is mine who is my baby. My mom gave it to me on my birthday." I say.

"You own a Mustang?" she says.

"Small world isn't it?" I say walking towards our cars.

"Your mom?" she says.

"Yeah,my mom. Why?"I say.

"You said she disappeared when you were younger?" she asks.

"Oh. That." I say scratching my head.

* * *

 **So? What do you think happened with Tobias's mom? Did she reappear?**

 **Review some of your suggestions. Appreciate it!**

 **Anyway here are some answers to your reviews.**

 **petite-yoyo: Here. Wish granted. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **PMakepeace98:Here is your update. Hope you liked it!**

 **Deen319: Check your inbox. Hope you liked this Chapter!**

 **Till next time!**

 **-izzy-**

 **Review Goal: 16 (3 more please?)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Really appreciate it!**

 **In this chapter I'm gonna use an idea one of my reviewers gave me.**

 **Shout out to reviewer: petite-yoyo! Hope you don't mind!**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Tris POV**

He explained the 'Evelyn being alive problem' like this:

"So, you know I told you about the lady? Tori? Yeah, she apparently helped not only me disappear. She helped my mom disappear too. My dad used to hit my mom too. So, I guess she couldn't take me as well. When I found out that she is still alive I went to see her. I didn't want to forgive her at first and I still don't fully forgive her yet. But hey, what can I do she is my mom. She currently owns a clothing brand."

Wait, let's rewind that part.

"She currently owns a clothing brand."

Well, I'll be damned. His mom and my mom are working in the same industry. His mom owns 'Four' by Evelyn Johnson which is unsurprisingly his nickname and Christina's second favorite clothing shop to shop in. He told me that he doesn't actually talk to his mom. And, his mom knows that he doesn't really forgive her. So, the car is just an apology from her.

 **TIME SKIP TO SCHOOL**

We walked to the school's office together. We collected our timetables and our locker numbers and our respective combination.

TIMETABLE

1st Lesson: Biology AP- Ms. Jeanine Mathews

2nd Lesson: Additional Mathematics AP- Mr. Peter Hayes

3rd Lesson: Chemistry AP -Ms. Melissa Brown

1st Recess

4th Lesson: English Lit. -Ms. Myra Johannes

5th Lesson: Physics- Ms. Luna Lovegood

6th Lesson: Art and Music- Tori

7th Lesson: P.E. -Amar

8th Lesson: Homeroom- Tori

Locker Number: 46

Locker Combination: 46 right,6 left, 4 right, 6 right.

I look over at To.. I mean, Four's paper and see that we have every class together except Physics. He is in Physics AP. Smart ass. I glance at his locker number and see that his locker is next to mine. 47. I glanced at his combination too. 47 left, 6 right, 4 left, 6 right. Its close to my combination. I glance away before he realizes that I know his combination. While we are walking to our lockers, I'm thinking whether or not to go and look for Christina. I'm wearing ripped jeans with a black crop top. I'm wearing my favorite Chuck-Taylors today. The one me and him doodled on with sharpie pens, when we were hanging out together last time. He colored my shoe laces in purple when I was snoozing. I remember chasing him all around because of it.

 **Four's POV**

I see her pursing her lips. I can tell that she is thinking. Before I even know it myself, I am pulling her to me. I grip her tightly, because she is struggling to free herself from my grasp. I ask.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time. Can I kiss you?"

"Are you joking?" she says in disbelieve.

Then, she kisses me. Not to rough, not to hard. Perfect. She pulls away first. She looks away with a blush creeping onto her face. I can feel eyes on us feeling confused I guess, I don't care. I grab her hand entwining it in mine and we walk to class together. I like how her hands fit in mine. Her hand is like sculpted perfectly for my hand.

When we reach our classroom, Tris takes away her hand from mine. I feel that my hand has lost all its warmth. She makes her way to a table next to Christina and starts chatting with her, like whatever that happened just now, didn't really happen at all. What the hell?

 **So? What do you think? Like it?**

 **I'm running out of ideas. If you have any review it,please.**

 **Really appreciate it. So, what do you think happens next?**

 **Review your answers!**

 **Review:**

 **PMakepeace98: Thank You! I really appreciate it! I can't believe you love this story! I love yours too! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and how Tobias's mom turned out to you don't mind the shoutout!**

 **petite-yoyo: Thanks again for the wonderful idea. Hope you liked this Chapter!** **Hope you don't mind the shoutout!**

 **Deen319: I wanted Tobias to at least have a mother figure. So, that he can turn to her for advice on how to please women. Hahaha. Thanks again for reviewing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Sam (Guest): Thanks for the wonderful review! It really made my day! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Before I go, I need to say this. Check out Divergent stories by petite-yoyo(The Girl in the Black Bikini) and PMakepeace98 (Selfless Love). They are awesome!**

 **Anyway,**

 **Till next time!**

 **izzy**

 **Review Goal: 20( 2 more please?) Thank You!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ok. Here is another chapter.

Chapter 9

Tris POV

Dear Diary,

I can't can't can't believe I did that. I can't believe I made the first move. I can't believe I kissed him. I really liked it though.I think he is a bit taken aback ,because after he kissed, I pretended it never happened. I guess that was a mistake on my part. It didn't mean nothing to me, I mean it meant a lot but I didn't want to go to fast. What should I do? I think a trip to Tori's cafe would do the trick. But, what should I say? How do I explain to my art teacher who also owns the cafe me and Tobias went for breakfast yesterday? Maybe I'll just go with the flow see how it'll turn out? OK. I'll do that.

I put the book away and shower. I choose a white shirt with a picture of Grant Gustin on it I wear it with a short black skirt. I wear my flowered pattern Dr. Martens boot. I grab my clutch and head out of my room. I go down the stairs two at a time stop at the kitchen to grab a banana and a bottle of orange juice. Freshly squeezed by Tanya. She doesn't put sugar in mine. She knows I hate it if they put sugar into my orange juice. So, to differentiate my bottle of orange juice with other family members, mine has a sticker. The sticker is the logo of the Flash. My favorite TV show.

I walk into the cafe and sat at the bar. I ordered a cup of coffee, two sugar two milk. I see Tori and wave to her. She walks over to me.

"Hey, Tris right? Sophomore. With Four Johnson right?"

"Yeah. Um... how is he doing?"I ask with a hit of awkwardness.

"He is doing fine I guess. He seems a little distant lately. Maybe he has a problem. Oh..." she says like she figured out a piece of the puzzle.

"Yes?" I say coaxing her to tell me.

"I guess that is why he went to visit his mom in New York today." she tells me.

"He went to New York?" I say surprised.

"Yeah. Didn't he tell you? I heard you two had a thing going on?" she says lifting an eyebrow.

"Um..yeah we do but I think I hurt his feelings." I confess.

"Carry on." she urges.

I tell her what happened and what I felt after and the reason I did what I did.

"Ok. There is just one thing I need to tell you about Four. He is very protective of people he loves. You don't need me to tell you that he loves you. He loves you for who you are so tell him about not wanting to go too fast. He will understand, trust me. I've known him ever since he was a baby. He has this overwhelming tendency to please people. Tell him." she says and walk away.

Well, that's that.

 **Four POV**

I arrived here about an hour ago. I want to call her, but I don't have the courage to do it. That is when I get a text. Its from Tris. I hesistate. Should I read it? After awhile, I decide to read it. It says: _Hey, its Tris. I'm arriving at New York in an hour's time. Could we meet up? P.S. I didn't stalk you or anything. Tori told me where you were. I hope you don't mind._

I smile at the last part. I text her back. _Hey Tris. You know what wait for me at the airport, I'll pick you up._ Almost immediately, she texts back. _Are you sure? I can just take the cab you know? No biggie._ I text back. _Its OK. Stay there. I'll be there. No biggie._ Then, her reply. _OK. LOL. I love you._ I freeze on the spot, not sure what to say. I just text back. _I love you too. Always._

 **That was cute. Hehehe.**

 **Any idea what's gonna happen next?**

 **Review.**

 **Guest (Who talks glade language): Well, shuckI gotta say I am happy to hear that. Well, Greenie I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **PMakepeace98: You're welcome. It was my pleasure. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **4tris (Guest): Here you go. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Review your opinions!**

 **Till next time.**

 **izzy**

 **Review Goal: 24 (three more please?)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woohoo! 10 Chapters already!**

 **I'm lovin' the response I'm getting.**

 **Anyways, your next chapter awaits.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Tris's POV**

Well, I said it. Too late to back out now. I told him. I told him I loved him. I do. But, does he? *ding* I take out my phone quickly. No messages. Just a notification that an e-mail came in. A stupid e-mail got me all worked up for nothing. Dumb. I switch off my phone and put it into my bag before boarding the plane. I'm going to New York. I'm going to go see Tobias. I wanna talk to him. Face to face. Not using Face Time. But, literally in the flesh. I booked the first ticket to New York right after I talked to Tori. I went home packed clothes enough for one week. Went to the airport, collected my ticket, and texted him. Now I am on the plane where I'm flying to see the boy I love. He said that he will pick me up. Damn it! I thought I could kill some time and prepare myself before the meet. Well, that's that. Time to face the music.

 **Four's POV**

She didn't respond to my text. I screwed up. Argh! I throw a punch into the wall. Which turned out to be the worst decision of my life. I went to the freezer took out a bag of peas and wrapped it to my knuckles with a piece of cloth. Ow... I look at the time and see there is like an hour more to kill before I need to pick Tris up. I switch on Netflix and watch The Flash. Dr. Caitlyn Snow is so hot! Wait, no. Tris is way hotter than her yeah, definitely. She is the love of my life and I'm scared she doesn't want to be with me and to be honest, I'm not the best guy on earth who deserves her. I look at the time and see that an hour is up. I change my shirt into a nicer one. One that hugs my body and white in color. Let's go! No, wait let me take off the pea bandage. OK. Now we can go.

 **Tris's POV**

I come out of the plane while stretching my legs. I got First Class so I slept fairly well. I collect my bag and stop by the toilet before going to the Arrival Hall. I take out a different top. Its a white crop top its a bit short and it shows off my curves that I inherited from my mom. Well, I need to dress the part if I wanna see him. I walk out after I freshened up and put some make up on. I see him leaning against his car looking nice. No, HOT! He has on this white shirt that hugs his body and shows off his muscular body. He works out a lot. A LOT! He smiles his signature smile and walk towards me with his arms open. I release my suitcase and run towards him. He engulfs me in his arms. I take a deep breath. He smells of sweat, wind and a sense of security. I feel secure around him.

 **Four's POV**

She comes out looking nice. No really slim and sexy. Huh. I didn't realize that she had this kind of curves. I open my arms. She runs towards me. I hug her. I wrap my hands around her small body. She smells of lavender and a small hint of cinnamon. Weird. Maybe she ate cinnamon sticks on the plane, like she always does. **(I don't know whether or not they serve them on the plane but, let's just say they do.)** She pulls away first and says : " I'm sorry, Tobias. I'm really sorry. I missed you.". I pull her back to me and say:" I love you, its ok." We stay like that for awhile. This time, I pull back.

"So you hungry?" I ask.

"Yeah, kind of." she says biting her lip.

I kiss her. She kisses back. I pull away with my hands still on her face. Then she says something that explains her behavior.

 **So? What does she say?**

 **Review:**

 **Sam (Guest) : Thank You. I'm glad you like it. Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Divergent Lover (Guest): You're welcome. It was my pleasure. And don't worry I'm a tough gal. I promise I won't give up.**

 **Katykiller: Thank You a million times! I love all my fans, so I love you. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Till next time!**

 **izzy**

 **Review Goal: 26 (2 more please?)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tris's POV

I said it. I told him after we kiss.

"Let's take it slow." I say.

"OK." he says.

"Come on. Let's get some food. I'm famished." he continues.

He takes my suit case putting it in to the back seat. He opens the car door of the passenger side. Always the gentlemen. We decided to go for pizza. On the way to the pizza parlor we talk about a lot of stuff then this song comes out.

Summer lovin' had me a blast

Summer lovin' happened so fast

He starts singing.

 _Met a girl crazy for me._

I continue.

 _Met a boy cute as can be_

He sings

 _Summer days drifting away_

I sing

 _To, uh oh, those summer nights_

Together we sing

 _Well-a, well-a, well-a, uh._

We laugh hysterically.

We reach the pizza parlor a few minutes later.

 ***TIME SKIP TO BACK TO SCHOOL***

We mended our relationship in New York. We had a few close calls, but we stopped ourselves. We slept with very little clothes on. Now, we are back at school, Christina is ecstatic that we are back together. She and Will's relationship are getting on pretty well. Uriah finally asked Marlene out. Zeke and Shauna are going out, but they are not an 'official' couple yet. Four and me are heading to the Cafeteria to meet our crazy friends and discuss about tomorrow. That is when the PA system sounds. ' Could Miss Tris Prior and Mr Four Johnson proceed to the Principal's office please. Thank You.

Well, Shit.

 **Tell me what do you think happens.**

 **PMakepeace: Here you go. Enjoy!**

 **Shoutout:**

 **To: petite-yoyo**

 **THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL MESSAGE!**

 **EVERYONE READ HER FANFIC!**

 **THIRD-DEGREE BLACK BELT IS MY CURRENT FAV!**

 **Ok. enough of shouting. Sorry this was such a short chapter. The previous chapter was more focused on their feelings for each other. Just sayin.**

 **Till next time!**

 **izzy**

 **Review Goal: 27 (2 more please?)**

 **P.S. The song was inspired by Barry Allen and Dr. Caitlyn singing in The Flash. Go on youtube check it out. Its amazing. But, they don't sing the whole song.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Four's POV**

"What the hell?" I exclaim.

"What the hell indeed." Tris answers.

She drags me with her to the principal's office. We stop in front of the principal's office. She releases my hand, not wanting the bloody school principal to know what going on with us I guess. I wouldn't want it either. I look at her and she nods. I raise my hand and knock the door. a voice inside tells us to come in, and we do.

We see Mr. Harrison Wells sitting in his wheelchair at the table. He is apparently paralyzed from the waist down. He was involved in a car accident with his wife whom unfortunately died before arriving to the hospital. DOA basically. He is the only principal in Dauntless High history that teaches a class. He teaches Physics AP the only AP class Tris is not taking. I take all AP classes so I have my plate full. I'm smart but, really lazy. At least that's what my teachers and friends say.

" Hello. Tris. Four." he says nodding at both of us.

"Hello, Dr. Wells." Tris says to him.

"Let's get down to business, shall we." he starts.

"There is a convention happening in New York. Its a Science Convention. The convention has invited two students from our school to go the convention. Dr. Sheldon Cooper is going to be there with Stephen Hawking and the two students who will be going is the both of you. I chose both of you because you both have the interest in you to actually focus in this kind of thing. Four you're the best student in my class and Tris, Ms. Lovegood tells me that you are the best student in her class. So, to put two of you together may be the best choice."

'Great choice, indeed!' I think totally forgetting that Tris can hear me, even though it wasn't exactly directed to her.

'What does that mean?' she says looking at me with her eyebrow raised. Channeling it to my mind. Shivers passes through me when she does that.

'You know, getting to spend more time with my one true love.' I say raising both my eyebrows, I channel it with a posh british accent.

She tries to stifle a giggle. I smirk. We look at Dr. Wells and he says:" So?"

I answer before she does. " Ok. We'll go."

"Are you sure? You don't really need to decide now. The deadline is in one month.

'Yeah, stupid it is in one months time. No rush. Chill babe. Chill.' she thinks with a smirk on her face.

'You called me babe? Darling?' I shoot back. But, she doesn't shoot back.

"Sure, Dr. Wells, we'll think about it. Won't we?" she says with a certain hardness in her voice.

"Yeah. We'll think about it. Can we go now?" I agree.

"By all means Mr. Johnson, by all means. You are excused too, Miss Prior." he says.

"Have a good day, Dr. Wells." I hear Tris say before coming out and joining me.

When the door shuts, Tris's face changes.

 **Ok. How are you guys doing?**

 **Reviews:**

 **PMakepeace98: Thanks for lovin' my story! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Katykiller25: Here you go. Hope you liked it!**

 **Ok. Another shoutout to Deen319. Check out his story ( I think he is a he.)' Cloning With Tris'. Its Amazing!**

 **He/She has supported me throughout this story so I hope you guys will too.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews. XOXO.**

 **Till next time.**

 **izzy**

 **Review Goal: 30 (3 more please?)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Tris's POV**

"Am I really your one true love?

 **Four's POV**

"Yeah?" I say raising my eyebrow.

 **Tris's POV**

"OK. Me and Danielle Panabaker. Who would you chose?" I say while walking

 **Four's POV**

"Really? You're making me choose between you and Dr. Caitlyn Snow? Come on! Give me a break." I say walking with her.

 **Tris's POV**

"Come on! Choose. Prove to me that I am your only true love." I shoot back smirking, knowing that he can't choose.

 **Four's POV**

"You really want me to prove it? Now?" I ask with a really bad plan in my head.

 **Tris's POV**

" Yeah. Right now. Here at school. This moment." I answer.

 **Four's POV**

I push her through the door of one of the empty classrooms. I lock the door and pin her against the door. One thing, I know about this school is that the walls are really sound-proof. I tried it once screaming till my throat was sore and when I came out, I asked Zeke whether he heard anything and he was like no.

 **Tris's POV**

I know what he is planning (come on! I can read his mind an advantage of being linked to him) but, I decided to just play along.

 **Four's POV**

I try kissing her but she avoids me. There is a smile playing on her mouth, I know that she is playing with me. I release her. I take her face in my hands. Surprisingly, she doesn't resist. She looks at me. I can feel her memorizing me my face like I'm going to disappear soon. I whisper to her telepathically. **_I love you more than anything in the world. There is nothing that can stop me from loving you. Yes, not even Danielle Panabaker can stop me from loving you. Come on, let's be real here I like Danielle Panabaker as Caitlyn. She's an actress and you're my soulmate. For all I know you like Stephen Amell more than you like me._**

 **Tris's POV**

I hit him on the chest really hard. It has gotta hurt, because my hand hurts and he is writhing in pain.

"Ow. When did you get so strong?" he says.

 ***TIME SKIP TO BEFORE PARTY***

We're having a party at my house. Zeke got the word out so most of the students at the school is coming. After school today, me and the girls are planning to go to the mall after school, but I don't feel up to it. So, I told them I had a tournament and I was gonna practice. They were like:

"No. You are going to come with us." Christina says.

"No. I'm not." I shoot.

"Yes, you are. Its gonna be fun." She says.

"No. Its not. You are just gonna take the first outfit you see and make me try it. Come on, just this once."

"Fine, but who are you going to practice with? The only other person we know who knows how to play Volleyball is...oh..." she says.

"Yes, Christina?" I ask.

"Oh..nothing. Have a good game!" she finishes and walks away with this unsettling smile on her face. Huh, that was weird.

 ***BACK AT HOME***

I went home and change before going to the volleyball court my parents made specially for me. I'm training with my Coach today. Her name is Natalie Prior. Yes, my mom used to play. She represented our school because she used to be in my school. My father his really brainy and he was in Erudite High the brainy high school. My mom is our Alma Mater. Now, I represent my school with _.

 **Who is _?**

 **Take a guess! Review your answers and opinions!**

 **Review:**

 **Bookz4life: Thank You for all your reviews. It really made my day. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **PMakepeace98: Thank You! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Thanks everyone for all your reviews and remember to check out this story. 'Cloning with Tris' by Deen319. He has supported me a lot through out the story and his story is GREAT.**

 **Till next time.**

 **izzy**

 **Review Goal: 40 (Just 4 more? For Four? Hehe.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Four's POV**

I went back home earlier today cause I have practice with Tris . I played with her ever since we were 7. We met each other at the public volleyball court during one of the summer holidays. I saw her and immediately fell in love. (Don't tell her I told you that) She was playing with Uriah at that time. When Uriah went to take a piss she turned around and saw me staring at her. I didn't back down and neither did she. She stared back at me. After awhile, she beckoned me to join her in a game. I walked over to her and started playing. She served the ball and I returned it. We were playing so well that everyone stopped playing to look at us. She wins the game by doing an Ace. That was literally the best Ace I have ever seen. After that, Mrs. Prior started coaching the both of us and one thing led to another. Now she is my volleyball partner , my best friend, my girlfriend and my soulmate. To be honest, I can't live without her. (Don't tell her that, either).

Tris's POV

I start warming up before Tobias arrives. I serve a few into the air. When one of it is served back, I smile. He is here.

 **(A/N It is gonna be boring so I'll stop here. The volleyball part I mean.)**

After training for about an hour plus, we go back into my house to eat posicles. He chose an appled flavoured one, same like me. We take it up to my room. I switch on the TV and we watch Big Bang Theory. Sheldon is funny, I like him the best.

"Who do you like best?" I ask.

"Bernadette because of the way she bosses Howard around and when she screams at Howard's mother." he chuckles.

I finish my popsicle, he finishes his after awhile. We sit in this comfortable, but a little awkward silence. After, watching a few episodes, I got bored and started to do stuff to annoy him, like pinching his nose, pulling his ear, and worst of all pinching his cheeks. He stays unmoving at first, then he starts poking at my sides. I'm a very ticklish person, I let out a strangled yelp. He laughs everytime I do that. He starts tickling me and I can't stop writhing and giggling. I have to find a way to stop him. I tried to grab his hands but he is way to strong and fast. I grab his face and he stops, not all the way, but just enough to let me catch my breath. I pretend to pull him closer to me. I see him close his eyes, he releases me completely. I slid off the bed and make a run for my bathroom. I shut the door but I unfortunately forgot to lock it. To defend myself, I scream.

"DON'T YOU DARE COME IN HERE I'M NAKED!" I say stifling a giggle.

I excpected him to like I don't know go away? Not open the door. I jump into the tub hiding with the shower head in my hand and my other hand on the tap. I hear him walk towards me. When I see his face appear above, I switch on the tap and aim the shower head at him. I soak him wet. He looks at me with this I'm-gonna-get-revenge look on his face. He climbs into the tub with me still in it, he yanks the shower head from me and directs it on my face. He shuts the shower curtain, leaving both of us all alone in this humongus tub, soaking wet. He lets the shower head fall and strides towards me to pin me against the wall. He starts kissing me. We are pressed together, breast to chest. I feel warm all over and start to kiss back. I feel him against me. He is hard. He starts kissing my neck. I moan with pleasure. I feel him smile against my neck. His hands slide under my shirt, taking it off. His shirt was long gone. His hands go up, and he takes off my bra. He sits me at the edge of the bathtub and looks at me. I look at him and nod. We get lost in each other.

 **Ugh... I always cringe writing this kind of stuff.**

 **Bye, hope you like this chapter. I will do reviews in the next chapter. Love you guys!**

 **Till next time!**

 **izzy**

 **Review Goal: 45 ( five more please?)**

 **Instagram: _divergent_izzy**


	15. Chapter 15

**WOOHOO! 58 reviews! I love you guys. Especially all my usual readers. And also BooksLover2000 who contributed into making it 58! Appreciation will be at the bottom.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent. Queen V does.**

 **Tris's POV**

I hear the doorbell. I come out from Uriah's room and run down the stairs. I was helping him and Tobias fix their outfit. I'm wearing a gold sequined dress. It reaches my thigh. I like it. Uriah dug around my closet and found it. He matched with this long gold necklace I have. He told me to put on gold eye shadow with black eyeliner. Like I didn't know.(I didn't) He helped me put my hair into a high ponytail. I actually look good. Huh, maybe he does have a future in taking over my mom's business. I open the door and see the gang. They look amazing. They each hug me in turn. Right on time the boys come running down the stairs. Four is wearing a simple black tee with jeans. Meanwhile, Uriah wears a tux. Yes, a freaking tux. Without a tie or a bow tie. Huh. Out of all the girls. Christina looks the best. She is wearing real party clothes. A white sleeveless top with black leather pants. She matched it with a gold clutch.

Everyone starts trickling in. In an hour or so, its a full house. Uriah changed because he had to DJ, as I told him to before he decided to wear a TUX. Will and Christina are sticking together like stuck fast glue. They really can't get enough of each other. They are kissing every five seconds. It makes me miss Tobias more and more. I look around and see him at the bar with his back facing to me. He is talking to Nita, who is shoving her boobs at his face. Ugh! I walk over to him and cover his eyes with my hands. I feel him grin. He grabs my wrist and pulls me forward making me back hug him. He turns his face and kisses me on the lips.

"Hey, you." he says.

"Hey, you yourself. Where were you? I missed you." I say.

"I missed you too. I was right here. Alone. Till Nita joined me for a drink." he says getting up looking at me rolling his eyes and making that wanting to puke face. I laugh.

"Hey, Four. Let's leave her alone and continue our talk shall we?" Nita interrupts us and grabbing Four's wrist.

I wrench her hands off Tobias's hand. I pull him behind me and walk up to her. I do a hair flip and look at her.

"Look here. Bitch. You take your hands off MY BOYFRIEND and GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" I scream at her pointing towards the door.

Everyone stays silent and looks at Nita with disgust. She clambers in her stilettos and runs out the door. Everyone starts clapping. I do a flourish bow. Tobias pulls me into a kiss.

"Were you jealous?"he says grinning from ear to ear stroking my hair.

"Maybe. Why do you want me to?" I ask pushing my hands into his hair.

"Yeah. You look hot when you're jealous." he says kissing the sensitive spot behind my ears.

"So? Do you care to explain why are you hugging this guy?" a familiar voice says.

 **HEY GUYS! What's up! Who do you think the familiar voice belongs to? Hint: He is gay.**

 **Reviews:**

 **BooksLover2000: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! For all the reviews! It made my day!**

 **PMakepeace98: Here is your update. Hope you like it!**

 **petite-yoyo: Thank you! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Two shout out's to petite-yoyo, just because I like her new one shots 'Awkward moments' and also PMakepeace98's new story 'Love Goes On.' They are amazing writers.**

 **Till next time!**

 **izzy**

 **Review Goal: 60( Two more? PLEASE?)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Four's POV**

I turn and see this guy.

 **Tris's POV**

"Al! How are you? It is good to see you." I say giving him a hug. I look and see Four is getting jealous. Before he punches the poor guy in the face, I step back and pull him in front of me to introduce him.

"Al, meet Four. My boyfriend since the last century. Four, this is my best friend back in Lake Michigan,the gayest person since the last century." I introduce.

"What's up, Four? Like the number?" Al says.

"Yeah. That's me." Four replies.

Albert winks at me. I know that look. He wishes that Four is gay. He thinks that Four is hot. Ugh. I mentally face palm my face. Both of them are chatting with each other amicably. They are surprisingly friendly with each other. They are taking about football. BORING! What is it with guys and football? **(A/N Seriously though. My crush is endlessly talking about football. Its like football is their life. I'm sorry readers who are guys if I have offended you, but its true. Why?)**

By 1130, my house is practically empty. The gang shoos out the rest before we start cleaning up. We are helping the maids clean as it was our party. After the majority of the house is cleaned we settle down in the living room. We start playing Truth or Dare. Its Zeke's turn. I ask. He picks dare. I discuss with Chris and we decided on this.

"7 minutes in heaven with Shauna, there." I say pointing to the nearest guest bedroom. Just in case they take it further than 7 minutes.

I prove to be right. Its more than half an hour and they aren't even close to coming out.

Uriah asked Four and he said truth.

"What is your real name?" he asks.

"Tobias." he says not looking at my brother.

"Wait. Tobias? Tobias Eaton? The guy who my sister used to date?"

Okay, I'll spare you the goring details of how Tobias lived. It ends with Uriah punching him in the face. Yeah. Uriah punching my boyfriend in the face. I was about to punch his face, but Tobias stopped me saying that he deserved it. But, I punched him in the face anyway. He did not have the right at all to punch Tobias. So, it all ends with Tobias and Uriah having a black eye each.

 **Four's POV**

We all slept separately from each other, no matter how much I wanted to sleep with Tris, be near her. But, to be on her good side I obeyed her. After Uriah punched me in the eye, she took control of everything, after punching Uriah of course. She said that me and Uriah are in solitary confinement till they apologise and forgive each other. I took the nearest guest room to Tris's room. Like a sign of please-forgive-me. I change into a pajama pants. I didn't bother with a shirt, as I always sleep shirtless anyway. After half an hour or so, I hear the room door open. I know its Tris but I don't turn around. I feel the bed sink as she sits on it. I feel her lie down and give me a back hug. I immediately melt. I turn to face her. She kisses me deeply. We pull away from each other and stare at each other. Tris breaks the silence. "You know no matter what happens I love you right?:

"Yeah." I reply.

"But ,you have to tell me when you want to spring that kind of topic, I kind of need to prepare him so that he doesn't give you that bruise on your beautiful face." she says.

"I know. I'm sorry. Forgive me? Please?"

"Always,Tobias. Always."she says fitting her lips to mine.

 **Hey people! What's up?**

 **Appreciation will be in the next chapter. I promise. There will be normal school life in the next chapter too.**

 **Till next time!**

 **izzy**

 **Instagram: izzy.o1**

 **Review Goal: 70 (Two more?)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Tris POV**

Dear Diary,

Today is a school day. Ugh. The only good thing that comes out from going to school is Tobias. Well, and also my education. But, these days I'm failing in my subjects. I fail mostly on quizzes. Especially on the Physics quiz Ms. Lovegood just gave us the other day. I got a freaking 'D'. I need someone to tutor me. Maybe Tobias will be willing to help out. I'll ask him later. I really need to start studying because mid-terms are coming up in two months and I need to get top in every subject. Beat the shit out of Tobias and Uriah (Academically obviously). Show them what girl power is. Tobias is in all my classes except that he is in AP Physics. If I get an A1 in this coming exam, I will be joining him. I talked to Dr. Wells that day and he said he will accept me as a student in his class under the condition that I get the required marks in the upcoming examinations. I still have my cello exams and my upcoming game to worry about. AHHHHH! I'm gonna have a mental breakdown by the time I'm finished with all this.

I put it away and get ready for school. I'm going to go to school earlier today, cause I need to study. I head to Tori's Cafe to grab some coffee before going to school. I got two venti lattes. I need as much caffeine I can possibly drink. Coffee at my school is crap. I drive to school and head straight to the library. I take a few reference books off the shelf and head to a secluded area to study.

 **Tobias's POV**

I look at myself in the mirror after I shower. My bruise is starting to fade. I walk out the bathroom and grab my phone off the nightstand. I see there is a text from Tris. It came just after I went into the toilet. It says:

 _Hey babe. I'm going to school early today to study. I need a favor. Could you come and help me with Physics? Please?- Tris_

 _ **Sure. I'll be there in 10.-4**_

Right after that.

 _K. Thanks. Could you also please get me 2 venti lattes on the way?- Tris._

 _ **Sure. Laters.-4**_

I reach the school and head straight to the library. I head to the most secluded area in the library, guessing that she'll be there. True enough, I see her lying on the table with an alarm clock near her. I see that there is 10 more minutes before it rings. I set the cups on the table and sit down quietly in a chair next to her. I look at her. I memorize her face. After awhile, I got bored and started taking out my books. I decided that if I was gonna come, might as well fit in some studying. I see on the table that there are two already empty cups of lattes on the table. Wow, she must have came really early. At that moment, the alarm rings. It startled me and apparently Tris too. She got up suddenly like someone electrocuted her. She stretched and yawned, twice. She looked the other side first, looking for something. Then, when she looked on the left side, where I was she let out a little yelp. I laugh. She hits me on the arm and reaches for the coffee. I stop her.

"No kisses, no coffee." I said.

She smiled sleepily and gave me a kiss on the lips. I put my hands on either side of her face to deepen the kiss. We pull away.

"Can I get my caffeine now?" she says pouting.

I laugh and hand her one of the four cups of coffee I bought.

 **Uriah POV**

I'm going to school alone today. Ugh. Tris, must be speed studying. I can beat her without even opening my eyes. But, I want to get into AP Biology. Marlene is in that class. No matter how much I hate biology, I have to get an A1 or else, chances of me getting into that class is practically zero. Mr. Hayes told me the only way I was gonna get into the class was to do exactly that. AAARGH!.

 **Christina POV (Surprise!)**

I'm walking to my locker and I realize I forgot... to put lip gloss! I don't get why is everyone worrying about studies. Even Will has less time for me, cause he has to study. I'm in all the normal classes. No AP for me. I have other things to worry about. But, the more I think about it, the more I think that I need to focus on my studies. Maybe, I'll ask Tris.

 **Ok. I know that it ended kind of weird. I'm sorry!**

 **I'm running out of ideas. Can anyone give me anything? I thought of time skipping to after exams and they go have fun on a beach somewhere.**

 **Appreciation:**

 **BooksLover2000: Nope. Not Robert. Sorry! XD ! Thanks for the 72nd review!Hope you don't mind the shout out!**

 **PMakepeace98: Thank YOU! Your review made my day! Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Willowxox: Here you go, Greenie! Sorry for the cliffy! Hope you liked this!**

 **Hello (Guest): Hahaha! Thanks for your review. Hope you liked this one!**

 **petite-yoyo:HAHAHA! LOL! Thanks for your review! Hope you liked this!**

 **Lana (Guest): Thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked this!**

 **Katykiller: Thank you! Hope you love this chapter too! XD!**

 **Lex43212: Thanks for your favorite, follow and review! Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Shout Out to: BooksLover2000! Everyone, GO READ HER STORY 'HOMELESS LOVE' ITS AMAZIN'!**

 **Ok! That's it! Thank you a million times to whoever is reading this and supporting this story and me all this time!**

 **Till next time!**

 **izzy**

 **Review Goal: 80 (5 more! Please!)**

 **Instagram: izzy.o1**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Tris's POV**

Dear Diary,

Well, hello there! We are heading to Lake Michigan for the summer break. Before the summer break started, we got our results. I got straight A1's. Which means I got no less than 90 marks on every examination. Awesome! Uriah got all A's but some of the A's have minuses next to them. I beat him! I even beat my dear dear boyfriend (it sounds good doesn't it?). He got Average A's in all his examinations. Ok. let's go back to our trip. Wait, let's rewind. 'our trip'. Yes, me and the gang are going to Lake Michigan for the rest of the summer break. They are actually here right now, at my house. Tobias is currently kissing my face, literally distract me from writing. He must have a hard on. We showered together earlier, what happened in there is too private. We're leaving for Lake Michigan tomorrow. Christina insisted on packing my bag, no idea why. So, she spent over 2 hours in my room. Doors locked and everything. She came out with only one huge bag packed. Seriously, Christina? Seriously? You spent over two hours in my room and you only packed one bag. I could pack two bags that size and use lesser time. Oh, Christina. That is why I love you so. You always make me look good. Whether or not its before bed or after bed. So, that is why I dumped a few of my over-sized shirt and my shorts into Tobias's suitcase. Yes, Christina I am SMARTER than you. Ha. OK. I need to relieve my baby. Write to you soon.

I close the book, put it at the nightstand and climb on Tobias.

"Ugh, Tris. You're killing me here." he groans under me.

"Should I make it worse?" I say softly kissing him on the neck.

"Do whatever you want with me. I'm yours." he groans.

"For tonight? Or forever?" I whisper in to his ear and then nibbling it.

"Ummhh..." he lets out this frustrated sound.

I smile because I know he is going to lose it soon. And he does.

*NEXT MORNING, which means the morning of the trip*

I wake to the smell and the warmth of Tobias. A smile unconsciously spreads to my face. I turn my body so that I'm facing him. He stirs awake and looks at me in a sleepy smile. He hugs me closer and snoozes. I giggle and start to snooze in his warmth. After 10 minutes, more or less we hear a loud knocking outside the door.

"Hey! Jackass! Wake up! Its almost time to go!" Uriah shouts from the outside.

We jump and I laugh.

Tobias shouts from the bed:"Quiet! We're coming!"

"We're? What does that mean? No. Ugh. Yuck! You and my sister ? Last night? Dude! Too much info!" he says that and stomps away.

We both look at each other and laugh. Tobias gives me that 'What did I do?' face. I giggle some more cause he looks so freaking adorable with his just fucked hair. I give him a kiss on the lips and go to take a shower. I decide to shave cause who knows what will happen on the trip. I start to shower when I hear the toilet door opening. I pretend not to hear it and continue with my shower. I hear the shower curtain move. When I say,"Four, if you don't want a hard on you better get out of here."

"Nah, I'll take the risk." he whispers in my ear hugging me at the waist. Oh, shit.

 **Sorry. This chapter is WEIRD. I'M SORRY. I AM FREAKING SORRY! I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE it'll be more fun the next time. I will also PROMISE a full appreciation in the next chapter.**

 **Till next time.**

 **izzy**

 **Review Goal: 80 (2 more)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Tobias's POV**

We are currently driving towards Tris's house in Lake Michigan. Tris is sitting next to me in the escalade. Uriah and Marlene are sitting at the front. He is driving the car while holding Marlene's hand. After trusting me to look after her brother and make sure he drives straight Tris falls asleep on my lap. I'm currently listening to my Ipod and looking out the window. I see the sun going down. At that exact moment, Tris gets up and snuggles close to me. I take my headphones off and kiss her forehead. She smiles and looks up at me. I point to the window. She rubs her eyes and squints.

"Its beautiful." she says.

"Like you." I say winking at her.

"Cheeseball" she cringes and shoves me.

"Ow. That hurt!" I say pretending to frown at her.

"I'm sorry." she says looking apologetically at me.

I point to my cheek. She kisses it. I grab her face and kiss her lips.

"Yo! Dude! PDA!" Will screams from the front.

We pull away and laugh.

"Four dude. As much as I love you, if you could keep it in your pants for another 10 minutes because we will be there in 10 minutes it would be much appreciated." Uriah says and looks at me through the rear view mirror.

"Okay. Calm your balls." I say.

"Oh... BURN" Zeke screams and we all start laughing.

Precisely 10 minutes later we are pulling into the garage of Tris's previous home. Before she came to Chicago.

The guys and I unload the car. Christina's luggage weighs like an elephant adding with another whale.

When I walk through the front door, I am facing an amazing view. A view to die for.

 **Tris POV**

Dear Diary,

YAY! I'm back! At Lake Michigan. Its amazing as usual. Tobias is surfing, and I'm sunbathing. I might ask the boys for a challenge of beach volleyball. I feel like I missed being here. Missed surfing everyday. Miss the morning swims. But, life with Tobias and my friends, equals all of that. Even more. I love them as much as I love being here.

I shut the book. I look up and squint at the sun. That is when Zeke covers it with his ugly face.

"Hey, Trissy wanna play volleyball?"

"Thought you wouldn't ask. Give me second. I'll change and come back."

I go back into the house and change into a sports bra and shorts. I tie my hair back and put on extra SPF.

I walk out and see that its girls versus the guys. Game on.

*LATER THAT NIGHT*

"Come on. I completely crushed that ace." Zeke says.

"Yeah. Sure you did no wonder your face was crushed by Tris." Tobias shoots.

"Hey, face ace that rhymes!" Uriah screams from the couch.

"Shut up, Uri!" Me, Zeke and Tobias scream at him in unison.

We laugh. This is the moment. The moment I want to freeze.

 **Ok. This is the second last chapter. The next chapter will be 10 years later.**

 **Appreciation:**

 **BooksLover2000: I know. Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Guest: Thank you! Here is your chapter. Hope you like it!**

 **Grace (Guest): Thank you! Your review made my day!**

 **Bookzlife: It may happen in the next chapter! Cross your fingers! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Deen319: Hey! Long time no see! Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Anyways, Till next time!**

 **izzy**

 **Instagram: izzy.o1**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 ***5 YEARS LATER***

 **Tris POV**

Dear Diary,

Its the day where we are bonded for life. The day we promise each other that we will stay together till death do us apart, through sickness and health. My wedding day. My mom insisted that we have it at Lake Michigan. A beach wedding, simple. Christina insisted that I let her be my wedding planner. I agreed to let her do it on the condition that its simple and within the budget. After graduating high school, I got accepted into John Hopkins. I graduated last year. Surprisingly, Tobias managed to get a scholarship to Harvard. He is also studying medicine. He got accepted into J.H. but, he got an all-paid scholarship to Harvard so, he went there instead. I need to go now. Christina wants to start on my makeup. BORING!

I shut the book and put it in my bag. I walk over to the make up table feeling giddy. Christina piles my hair at the top of my head and stick some pins into it. She finishes it by putting a jeweled rubber band around it. A few strands of hair frames my hair giving it a messy but elegant look, We decided to not go ahead with a veil, because 'it covers my beautiful face' my mom says. After putting on my makeup, Christina helps me into the dress. The dress is a long sleeved short dress. The sleeves are made of lace. The first layer of the dress is made of the same material as the sleeves. The only reason Christina is helping me into such a short and simple dress to wear is so that I don't smudge the makeup. I begged Christina to let me go barefooted. But, we made a deal breaker instead. I'm wearing a pair of stylish sandals. No heels, yay!

I walk down the aisle with my dad by my side. I feel the wind in my face and the sand under my feet. As I looked forward, and my hand gripping my dad's arm tightly I see Tobias's face, he is grinning. He looks handsome as always in his suit. A smile creeps on to my face. Before giving me to Tobias, my dad kisses my cheek and shakes Tobias's hand. My dad hugs me for the last time and walks to the seating area and takes a seat next to my mom.

After that, everything passes like a blur. I kiss Tobias and he kisses me. We make a toast. Cut the cake. Kiss again. Dance. Rest. Dance till midnight. Tobias carries me bridal style. We drive away.

 **Tobias POV**

I'm currently nervous as shit because my beautiful beautiful bride is walking down the aisle, and my palms are sweating for the millionth time. When Tris nears, I wipe my hands on my coat and step forward to escort her.

It is that moment when I realise that I love her most. That moment when she looks so beautiful. When she is so happy.

 ***Four years after the wedding***

Tris's POV

"Mama!" my four year old daughter calls me. Her name is Isabella Alexandra Eaton. Today is her brother Henry Zeus Eaton's 2nd birthday. They are beautiful.

As I wonder, my beautiful and handsome husband back hugs me.

"How is my daughter doing?" he whispers in my ear.

"Fine, actually. She's kicking." I laugh.

"Oh really! She is going to be a fighter. Let's name her Athena." he whispers some more.

"Let's name her Irina Athena Eaton" I whisper back.

"Nice." he whispers back.

I laugh.

 **That's it. I hope you liked it. I feel like writing a Mortal Instruments FanFic. What do you think?**

 **Review please! And also checkout my other Divergent FanFic ' Mystery Love' !**

 **Love you guys!**

 **izzy**

 **Instagram: izzy.16**


	21. Proposal

**I realise that I did not write how Tobias proposed to Tris. So, here it is. My fault, I know. 'inserts wink emoji'**

 **Tris POV**

Dear Diary,

Tobias is acting really jumpy today.

I bite the end of my pen thinking of what to write. I give up and lock the diary back into my drawer.

I moved in with Tobias right after we graduate from high school. Now, its three years later and I'm in my final year at JH. I grab my coat and my sling bag from the kitchen island. Tobias is out with Zeke and I'm having dinner with mom and Christina. Now that I come to think of it they are acting weird too. This is the first time since my birthday which was 3 months ago that I saw them. I'm locking the front door when I see an envelope with Tobias's writing on the door. I take it down and open it. It says:

 _Don't go and meet your mom and Christina. Come meet me at the tree where we always hang out at my university. If I don't see you there at 6pm, I'm going to come and kidnap you. 'draws devil emoji'_

I laughed as I read the letter. I look at my watch and it says 5:45. I run to the student parking lot get into my car and race towards Havard. I reach the tree at exactly 6:01 and it suddenly lights up. Every tree surrounding that particular tree lit up like its Christmas all over again. There is a picnic blanket in the middle, a basket and of course Tobias standing there.

"What is this?" I giggle racing towards him.

"Something I cooked up." he says engulfing me in a hug. He sounds nervous. He never sounds nervous. He didn't sound nervous during his SAT's. Something is cooking alright. He pulls me to the picnic blanket and we start taking food out of the picnic basket. When it came to desert, I was so happy because he brought my favorite, creme brulee. When I finished the whole thing, I see a shiny thing left in the container.

"What the..." I murmur under my breath. I take it out and look at it. Surprisingly, I recognize it. Its the heirloom given by my Grandmother to my mother. Tobias takes it out of my hand and kneels in front of me. I get up and cover my mouth. In shock mostly.

"Tris Amber Prior. Will you do the honors and make me the happiest man on earth. Will you marry me?" he says nervously.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. I will marry you." I say pulling him up into a kiss.

 **Tada! There you go. Hehe.**

 **Till next time!**

 **izzy**


End file.
